In her math class, Emily took 5 tests. Her scores were 83, 88, 87, 93, and 79. What was her average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $83 + 88 + 87 + 93 + 79 = 430$ Her average score is $430 \div 5 = 86$.